


Black and White

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wee drabble I wrote on my phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

If you were to ask Uchiha Shisui his favorite color, he’d answer with two.

He’d have a wide grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye.

“Black and White”, he’d say.

If you’d ask why he’d just smile and wink.

Black was for Itachi’s long dark hair.

White was for Itachi’s strong back.

A ninja never turns their back on their enemy.

Itachi’s back was pale and flawless, no scars to mar the milky perfection.

Itachi slept on his stomach when he was with Shisui.

He slept on his back all other times, even at home.

With Shisui he felt protected.

He could sleep soundly (as soundly as a trained assassin could) with Shisui watching over him in his semi-defenseless state.

Itachi’s long hair creates ripples of pure night on the pale moon surface of his back.

Black and white.

Light and dark.

Peace and war.

Love and hate.

Their world is full of opposites mostly favoring the negative but in Shisui’s small room there is only light, peace, and love .

The world may fall apart outside but here they’re safe in the dark of the night, together.

 


End file.
